Addicted
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Aku tetap ingin hanyut dalam sungai ini, aku tak perlu diselamatkan biarpun aku tenggelam, aku hanya perlu mengetahui kepastian perasaan pemuda itu padaku, ya, hanya itu.


Title: Addicted

Rate: K+ (I thought)

Summary: Aku tetap ingin hanyut dalam sungai ini, aku tak perlu diselamatkan biarpun aku tenggelam, aku hanya perlu mengetahui kepastian perasaan pemuda itu padaku, ya, hanya itu. Tetapi, aku pun tak ingin tenggelam di sungai itu, jika kenyataannya, selama ini pemuda itu hanya memberi harapan kosong untukku.

©**Naruto **is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Notes: It's Hinata's POV

* * *

"Bila cinta kita takkan tercipta,

Ku hanya ingin mengerti adakah diriku sedikit di hatimu.

Dan aku ingin kau tahu, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku."

* * *

"Haah."

Aku menghela nafas yang terasa berat ini, entah mengapa segalanya begitu melelahkan. Kini aku berdiri di sebuah koridor yang sungguh sepi, sendiri menatap hamparan lukisan biru yang terbentang amat luas. Meskipun terlihat tak penting, tapi aku suka suasana ini, tenang tanpa ada ricauan.

Ketika aku menopangkan daguku pada salah satu sisi tembok, terdengar alunan langkah dari ujung koridor. Suara alunan itu terdengar semakin tajam di telingaku, ketika suara itu berhenti, aku menyadari seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ berdiri di sampingku.

"Hinata, cepatlah ke aula, latihan akan segera dimulai." ucap pemuda itu lembut disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Baik, Naruto-senpai." jawabku sembari membungkuk dihadapannya, dan segera berjalan untuk pergi ke aula.

Akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, pemuda _blonde _itu menggenggam tanganku. Entah mengapa, jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat, aneh sekali. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk menunduk, sungguh saat ini aku hanya dapat tersipu malu.

"Kita bersama saja, lagipula tujuan kita sama, bukan?" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya lalu merangkul pundakku. Aku tak berani menatap pemuda yang kini merangkulku. Rasanya wajahku sangat panas sekali akibat kejadian ini.

Kami berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang ini, aku mendengar seluruh ocehan Naruto yang umunya tentang hal-hal yang ia suka, dan bodohnya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi segala pernyataan Naruto.

Sesampainya kami di aula, ternyata sudah cukup banyak yang telah berkumpul. Naruto pun memisahkan diri dariku dan bergabung bersama kawan-kawannya serta kembali berkutik dengan _notebook_nya.

"Ayo semuanya, ambil posisi dan bentuk lingkaran besar seperti sebelumnya." Ujar Kurenai-sensei yang memimbing latihan kami.

Aku mengambil posisi di antara Sasuke dan Lee. Tiba-tiba saja, Kurenai-sensei memindahkan posisiku di samping Naruto. Aku terkejut, Naruto kembali menggenggam tanganku sperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Yah, aku tahu sesungguhnya genggamannya kali ini adalah hal pertama dalam tarian _bon odori_, tetapi tetap saja rasanya sentuhannya begitu berbeda.

Entah mengapa, sebuah masalah terjadi, ketika tarian akan dimulai, lagu tak kunjung dimainkan karena ada kesalahan pada _disc_. Kulihat semua kembali bersantai, akan tetapi Naruto tetap menggenggam tanganku, lalu ia membawa tubuhku ke hadapannya. Aku tak mengerti yang ia pikirkan, tapi ini nyata bukan proyeksi keinginanku, Naruto menyentuh pipi kiriku lembut sekali, seakan-akan aku benda berharga yang tak boleh terkasari. Rona pipiku muncul, aku tak pernah diberi sentuhan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum _boyish_, "Aku suka pipimu, Hinata. Lembut sekali seperti dirimu." ucapnya tnpa berhenti menyentuh pipiku.

Deretan rangkaian kata itu membuat hatiku terlonjak, rona ini semakin bertambah. Rasanya tak ada yang menyadari apa yang Naruto lakukan terhadapku, segalanya terasa begitu lambat, dan di aula ini hanya ada kami berdua, ya, kami berdua.

Aku terselamatkan karena Kurenai-sensei memberi aba-aba untuk memulai latihan.

Tak pernah kurasakan hatiku seakan terus berseri ketika Naruto ada di dekatku, segala hal yang ia lakukan hari ini terhadapku, membuatku seakan-akan ada di luar dunia sadarku. Segala yang terjadi menyentuh lembut hatiku, mungkin sejak saat itu aku tahu kalau aku menyukai kakak kelasku sendiri, Naruto.

* * *

"Ketika, kurasakan sudah ada ruang di hatiku yang kau sentuh

Dan ketika ku sadari sudah, tak selalu indah cinta yang ada.

Mungkin memang ku yang harus mengerti

bila memang bukanku yang ingin kau miliki."

* * *

Hariku berjalan seadanya, Naruto dan aku pun semakin dekat, meskipun sebatas hubungan teman, akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang meneriakkan di pikiranku untuk lebih dari jalinan pertemanan.

Aku menahan perasaanku pada Naruto, karena aku pun belum begitu yakin kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sejak latihan _bon odori_ saat itu, Naruto selalu menjemputku dari kelas terakhir dan mengajak ke aula bersama. Aku pun tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud akan segala perilakunya. Aku tak berani bahagia karena ini, karena aku tak tahu kepastian perasaan Naruto terhadapku.

Semakin lama tak hanya waktu sekolah berakhir saja kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, tetapi juga saat istirahat. Ke kantin bersama, lalu menempati tempat duduk yang sama, sungguh hal yang berbeda dalam hubunganku dengan Naruto sebelumnya.

Hari ini, aku tak dapat pergi ke sekolah karena demam yang tinggi. Aku pun hanya terbaring di beranda, bosan, kosong, sakit, hanya itu yang dapat kurasakan saat ini. Entah mengapa, rasanya hariku begitu berbeda karena tak ada cengiran atau tawa khas Naruto yang biasanya memenuhi haiku hampir sebulan ini. Lamunanku akan Naruto terhambur karena dering ponselku yang menandakan adanya _email_ yang masuk. Ketika kubuka _icon _surat itu, ternyata sebuah _email _dari Naruto.

From: Naruto-senpai

Hinata-chan, aku dengar dari Ino kau sedang sakit ya? Rasanya hari ini sepi sekali tak ada dirimu, ah ya, apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik?

Nanti sore akan kuusahakan akan menjengukmu setelah latihan bersama beberapa teman mu, apakah boleh?

_Okay,_ kau harus banyak istirahat ya. _Get well soon, my dearest!_ Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda

Rona dikedua pipiku tampak karena _email_ dari Naruto, tetapi, entah kenapa aku suka pesannya itu. Bahkan mungkin jika ia tak mengirimkanku sebuah _email_ aku takkan tersenyum saat ini.

* * *

"Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone"

* * *

Segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala, kesehatanku pun mulai membaik dan aku akan kembali pada aktivitas rutinku, bersekolah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.14 am, secercak sinar matahari pun belum terpandang. Aku duduk menatap taman di depan jendela kamarku. Entah mengapa, terhenyak dalam pikiranku akan Naruto. Pemuda _blonde _itu sepertinya telah berhasil menyentuh hatiku, aku pun tersenyum mengingat hari ini, dia akan ada di sisiku lagi.

Merasa ada yang kurang untuk pagi ini, aku pun memutar sebuah lagu dari _notebook_. _Intro_ lagu itu mulai dimainkan, aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku, entah, aku dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dalam hatiku serta namanya yang terus menggema dalam pikiranku.

_I was alone on this journey, you came along to comfort me_

_Everything I want in love is right here_

_Cause'_

_This is not your ordinary no ordinary love_

_I was not prepare enough to fall so deep in love_

_This is not your ordinary no ordinary love_

_You are the first to touch my heart_

_And everything bright again with your extraordinary love_

_(No Ordinary Love, by M.Y.M.P)_

Aku kembali ke realita, cukup sudah aku terhenyak dalam lantunan melodi lagu tersebut.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, "Hinata-sama, sudah waktunya berangkat." ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja, tampaknya.

Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas, dan segera membereskan segala persiapan. Ketika aku akan meninggalkan ruang tidurku, ponselku bergetar. Rupanya, satu _email_ dari seseorang yang menjadi candu untukku saat ini.

Tak bermaksud untuk tak perduli pada _email_ yang telah aku terima, tapi waktu seakan mengejarku untuk terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah, terpaksa aku tak membalas _email _itu.

Tak kurasakan, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, lebih dari satu bulan aku mengenal dekat Naruto, tetapi hari ini aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang terikat didalam sebuah perasaan yang cukup menhanyutkanku dalam sungai bernama kasih sayang.

Aku tetap ingin hanyut dalam sungai ini, aku tak perlu diselamatkan biarpun aku tenggelam, aku hanya perlu mengetahui kepastian perasaan pemuda itu padaku, ya, hanya itu.

Tetapi, aku pun tak ingin tenggelam di sungai itu, jika kenyataannya, selama ini pemuda itu hanya memberi harapan kosong untukku. Karena aku tak ingin terbuai dalam harapan kosong yang telah memberikanku segala angan-angan akan indahnya kasih sayang.

* * *

"Bila kah ku mengganggu harimu,

mungkinkah kau memang tak inginkan adaku

Mungkinkahku sedikit di hatimu,

mengapa cintamu tak dapat ku miliki."

* * *

Hal yang aku nantikan pun tiba, bel tanda istirahat berdering kencang. Aku segera bangkit dan berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. Kami bersama pergi menuju kantin dengan satu tujuan, menuntaskan perasaan lapar, tapi mungkin tidak untukku, karena aku hanya menantikan kehadiran Naruto.

"Hinata, kau mau _orange juice_ yang seperti biasa?" tanya salah satu temanku, yang sedang sibuk memesan ini itu.

Aku hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan, kurasa itu cukup sebagai tanda 'ya'. Ketika aku berdiri mencari-cari keberadaan seorang pemuda, seseorang menyentuh daguku.

Ternyata selama mataku sibuk mencarinya, Naruto telah ada di hadapanku.

"Hei, Hinata, kau sudah sembuh? Aku senang kau sedah bersekolah kembali. Tahukah? Aku sangat merindukanmu, hahaha" ujar pemuda yang sedang merangkul pundakku itu, seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Aku hanya dapat tersipu malu, tak dapat aku menanggapi pernyataannya. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu. Rasanya, jantungku akan melompat, ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya terhadapku. Ah Tuhan, ini berlebihan, tolong aku tak ingin jatuh pingsan saat ini.

"Naruto, sudahlah kau berlebihan menggodanya." ucap salah satu kawan Naruto, pemuda ceria itu, hanya bisa tersenyum jahil melihatku.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di otakku saat ini, mengapa segalanya seakan terisi dengan Naruto.

Setelah ucapan kawannya tadi, Naruto memilih meninggalkanku yang benar-benar nyaris pingsan dibuatnya. Tetapi, sebelum ia pergi aku mendengar sebuah bisikan darinya.

"Nanti, aku akan ke kelasmu seperti biasa, _okay_?"

Astaga, aku baru menyadari wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, bahkan mungkin bibirnya nyaris menyentuh kulitku. Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Tolong, segera bangunkan aku, kondisi ini buruk sekali. Meskipun, terbesit rasa senang akan perilaku Naruto, akan tetapi tetap saja, aku malu, ya, sangat malu.

Pemuda itu melangkah menjauhiku, terbesit keinginan untuk tetap berada di dekatnya, namun aku sadar, statusku ah tidak hubungan diriku dengannya hanyalah seorang teman biasa.

Lagi-lagi aku melamunkan Naruto tanpa sadar, salah satu kawanku sampai terlihat bosan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa melamun? Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu!" ujar Ino yang sedang sibuk mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Sabar saja Ino, Hinata sedang jatuh cinta pada Naruto-senpai. Lihat saja tadi mereka berdua dekat sekali, aku cemburu, hahaha." Sakura menyerahkan segelas _orange juice _ke tanganku.

Mendengar perkataan kedua kawanku, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti orang terbodoh, karena belakangan ini aku sering melamunkan Naruto. Dan aku merasa tidak enak hati pada Sakura, karena aku tahu ia memiliki rasa yang sama seperti aku terhadap Naruto, pantas saja jika menyatakan bahwa dirinya cemburu.

Ketika aku berkumpul bersama kawan-kawanku yang lain, entah kenapa _mood_ku tidak tertuju untuk berbincang-bincang, aku memilih mengaduk-ngaduk cairan oranye di depanku, tanpa meneguknya sedikit pun.

Pikiranku kembali tertuju pada Naruto, entah mengapa, rasanya aku terlalu jatuh padanya, perasaan ini tak dapat terkendali lagi jika ia ada di dekatku. Ah Tuhan, ia benar-benar candu untukku, aku benar-benar menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Aku hanya berharap ia tak hanya memberikanku harapan kosong semata, aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui kejelasan hatinya padaku, dan aku ingin ia merasakan hal yang sama padaku.

Naruto, ia bagaikan obat-obatan jika aku pemakai obat. Aku begitu menginginkan dirinya dapat selalu ada disisiku, dapat selalu ada ketika ku membutuhkannya.

* * *

"Here I go, dishonestly leave a note for you

My only one

And I know you can see right trough me

So let me go and you will find someone"

* * *

Satu bulan kembali berlalu, tak ada yang istimewa, tak ada kemajuan hubungan antara aku dan Naruto. Bahkan, semakin lama ia terkesan semakin jauh dariku, kecewa, itulah hal pertama yang kurasakan padanya saat ini.

Aku pun bingung, belakangan ini justru Naruto terkesan menghindariku, ia tak mau menatapku ataupun menegurku ketika bertemu, sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ataukah aku telah membuat kesalahan fatal? Ah, mungkin iya, sepertinya kesalahanku adalah aku terlalu menyukainya, sehingga aku jatuh pada kekecewaan.

Semakin hari, aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu kesalahanku padanya, tetapi segala hal telah sia-sia. Dia semakin menjauhiku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku semakin merasa bersalah, walaupun aku tak tahu pasti kesalahanku padanya.

Ketika itu, aku dan beberapa bagian _club_ berkumpul pada jam istirahat, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Naruto, akan tetapi dia justru mengalihkan tatapannya ke hal lain, terbesit goresan baru karenanya di haiku. Tak tahan aku bangkit dari tempat duduk lalu, tanpa kusadari sesuatu yang basah mengalir di kedua pipiku.

Ya, aku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya karena Naruto, sepertinya selama ini ia hanya memberikan jalan kosong untukku, tak ada satu pun pintu yang ku lihat untuk menyentuh hatinya

"Hinata, ada apa?" ujar Sai, ketua _club_ kami.

"Tak apa, Sai-senpai, aku hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin."

aku mencoba mengelak ketika Sai mencoba menyentuh bahuku, aku tak tahu apakah aku telah melakukan hal bodoh lainnya untuk kali ini.

Pemuda di hadapanku hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, Naruto mungkin sedang banyak masalah, aku tahu kau menyukainya, bukan?" ujar Sai tanpa sedikit pun menghilangkan senyum andalannya.

Ah, sungguh, aku tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana saat ini, aku hanya bisa panik bagaimana Sai bisa mengetahui perasaanku pada Naruto. Aku takut, sangat takut jikalau Sai membeberkan perasaanku pada Naruto, aku tak mau Naruto semakin menjauhiku karena ini.

Aku hanya berlari menuju kamar mandi, aku tak tahu kemana harus ku tuju, karena aku masih dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Aku tak dapat menahan tangisku yang pecah ketika aku sampai di kamar mandi, rasanya aneh memang aku menangis seperti ini karena alasan yang cukup tak jelas, hanya karena aku takut Naruto menjauhiku, itu saja.

Segala kejadian yang aku alami bersama Naruto, segala perilaku Naruto yang membuat hatiku nyaman, bagai bermain dalam pikiranku seperti sebuah film. Segalanya membuat tangisku semakin pecah, aku sedikit menyesal karena aku telah begitu tercandu akan Naruto, aku begitu jatuh akan pesonanya, padahal aku sendiri belum tahu apa yang ia maksud dari segala kelakuannya.

Sekarang aku menyesali segalanya, menyesali mengapa aku bisa terlalu jatuh hati pada pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Tetapi, aku sedikit berharap di dalam hati, aku hanya ingin Naruto bersikap seperti sebelumnya padaku, dan membiarkan aku larut dalam pesonanya, walaupun aku tahu aku telah menyesal dan akan terus menyesal karena ia tak dapat membalas hatiku. Tetapi biarkan aku larut dalam buaian setiap sentuhan ataupun kata manis dari pemuda itu.

* * *

"I let go, there's just no one,

No one like you,

You are my only one,

My only one."

* * *

Hari berangsur-angsur berganti, aku tak bisa melihat kemanisan dari diri Naruto yang dahulu aku tahu, aku merindukan segalanya akan dirinya yang lama. Sekarang, ia tak pernah perduli akan aku, benar-benar berubah.

Kini hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin tak jelas, ia bahkan terlihat seperti tidak mengenalku. Aku berusaha menerima segalanya, walaupun rasa sakit yang terus tergores karenanya, terlalu berbekas untuk terlupakan.

Aku mengalah, aku mengerti, mungkin kehadiranku memang tak pernah ada di hatinya. Cinta memang tak selalu indah, bukan? Aku berusaha pahami itu, mungkin saja bukan sosokku yang selalu ada dalam impiannya.

Dulu aku selalu berharap, ia tak hanya memberikan sebuah harapan kosong, tetapi aku ingin melihat diriku sedikit saja di hatinya, bakan aku ingin Naruto merindukan kehadiranku. Kini aku tahu, harapan itu takkan jadi nyata sedikit pun.

Jika memang cintaku dan Naruto takkan tercipta, aku akan mencoba menghentikan kencanduanku akan Naruto.

Tetapi, Naruto akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku, dan aku yakin akan itu, meskipun hubungan kami akan terus tergantung, ataupun akan berakhir dengan takkan mengenal satu-sama lain.

(**The End**)

* * *

(**Music mode**: _Untitled, by Maliq & D'essential_)

Wahahaha, gantung ya? Maaf, habisnya saja cerita aslinya saja memang gantung, karena memang tak ada kejelasan darinya.

Tadinya, ingin _shonen-ai_. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mendorong saya lebih cocok untuk _straight pair_. Jadilah Naruto dan Hinata, hahaha

Thanks for read this bad story, review?

Note: This fict was made for someone. Hahahaha.

I know you'll read this fict, Mr. A. I just changed name of characters in our story, and the others in this story was real. And yes, I'm addicted to you, until now.


End file.
